Battle of the Bands
by yowzah-tenrose
Summary: It's Battle of the Bands at TARDIS High School, and the bands "The Companions" and "The Time Lords" are going head to head. But what happens when members of one band start crushing on members of the other? CROSS-BAND ROMANCE!
1. Meet the Bands

"Martha! It's G to D then to E minor, then C! How long will it take for you to remember that?" Donna asked, stopping her drum playing.

"Well sorry I haven't had time to practice! Too busy taking classes because I actually plan to do something with my life!" Martha exclaimed.

"Well, you should be more dedicated! Because obviously unlike you, music is our lives, and this band is our top priority!" Donna shouted back.

"Donna! Martha! Stop arguing! We only have three more rehearsals until Battle of the Bands! Stop wasting time!" Rose shouted, putting down her microphone.

Their band was called The Companions, and they were ready to rock the world, or at least TARDIS High School. They had been preparing for months for Battle of the Bands, and now they only had one week with three more rehearsals until they performed.

Every single band member was excited, and ready to take on whatever band stood in their way. They had been lucky to find each other, because each person had a talent and their talents were perfectly balanced in their band. Lead singer/songwriter, Rose Tyler. Guitarist/songwriter, River Song. Drummer, Donna Noble. Keyboard, Martha Jones. Bass, Amy Pond. Together, they were going to take on the world, or at least TARDIS High School.

The girls had all been best friends ever since they could remember, and had always wanted to form a girl-band together. Rose and River wrote their first song together in the eighth grade, and had immediately showed the rest of the girls. Suddenly, they were a band, and they rehearsed every Wednesday and Saturday for at least an hour. Today was Wednesday and they were meeting after school in the chorus room. Little did The Companions realize that another band was going to be major competition for them.

"Again from the top!" the lead guitarist, Eleven, yelled. He gestured to Mickey on the drums, who came in with a killer beat, and Eleven followed in with an intense guitar intro. Their band was called The Time Lords, although that title only technically applied to the twins, Ten and Eleven.

Their band had gotten together when they started at TARDIS High School. The twins, Ten and Eleven, had sort of formed their own band before they met the rest of the guys. Eleven would play guitar and Ten would sing, but it was more complete, way more complete, with all of them together. Lead singer/songwriter, Ten. Lead guitar/songwriter, Eleven. Drummer, Jack Harkness. Keyboard, Mickey Smith. Bass, Rory Williams.

They finished their song, a hard core punk rock song, and that was the end of their rehearsal. They had been rehearsing in the orchestra classroom. They planned to crush it in Battle of the Bands.

"Okay, we have a week until we perform. I heard that there's some girl band that has a chance of winning. We have to beat them." Ten said in conclusion of the rehearsal. All the guys packed up their instruments. Jack left, followed by Mickey, then Rory.

"Are you ready, Ten?" Eleven asked as he stepped out the door.

"Yeah I'll meet you in the car, just give me one second." Ten answered. He stepped outside and walked towards the water fountain, got a drink, and started walking out to the parking lot. He wasn't exactly looking where he was going, because the next thing he knew he had collided with someone in the hallway.

He looked up to see a blonde girl in a pink jacket that he had bumped into.

"Oops, I'm sorry, are you alright? Hello, I'm Ten!"

**Hi guys, I know this is really badly written, but I got the idea for this and I kinda had to go with it. I literally have no idea where I'm going with this. Post reviews please, give me ideas for stuff! Thanks for reading! I will update soon!**


	2. Flirting with the Competition

**Hey guys! Keep posting reviews! I still have no idea where I'm going with this. (I don't own Doctor Who btw and if I did, I wouldn't kill anyone like Moffat.) Sorry that Clara's not in this, I just started season 7 and haven't really gotten to know her. **

"Hello, I'm Ten!" someone exclaimed right after he bumped into Rose in the hall. She blushed. He was cute, really overwhelmingly cute.

"What kind of name is Ten?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story." he answered.

"What were you doing here after school?" Rose asked.

"Rehearsing for Battle of the Bands." Ten answered. Rose's heart sank. Here he was, this totally gorgeous guy and now she had to compete with him?

"No way! That's what I was doing too! What's your band?" Rose tried to act like it didn't bother her, like she didn't secretly hate him for competing with her while still being so perfect.

"The Time Lords, I'm the lead singer. Don't tell me you're in that girl band I've been hearing about..."

"Sorry. I'm the lead singer too. Of The Companions." she started to walk out towards the parking lot.

"Maybe after the Battle, you'd like to sing with me some time. We could do a duet..." Ten suggested. Oh my god, oh my god, was he flirting with her? Her heart skipped and it took all her self control to keep from squealing and hugging him.

"Of course I would! That sounds great! I'll call you after we win, what's your number?" Rose exclaimed.

"You mean after WE win. The Time Lords. I'll write my number on your hand, kay?"

**Meanwhile in the parking lot...**

"Hello sweetie!" came a voice from a few parking spaces away. Eleven whirled around to see a girl with wild curls walking towards him.

"Hey, you're in my bio class, right? It's River, right?"

"Yeah. Are you in that boy band, the Time whatevers?"

"Time Lords, yes. Don't tell me you're in The Companions." Eleven commanded.

"Why yes I am, Sweetie."

"Do you sing or what do you do?"

"I don't sing. I'm too much of a screamer." she winked. "I play guitar. And you do too."

"How do you know?"

"Spoilers." she said. Eleven raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, I saw you put your guitar in the back of your car. Have fun losing Battle of the Bands."

"Right back atcha!" he yelled. He liked this girl. Probably more than he should, considering she was competition.

"What are you even doing here anyway, waiting in the parking lot?" River asked.

"Waiting for my brother. No idea what's taking him so long." Eleven answered.

"Same here. I'm waiting for my best friend, Rose. I'm driving her home. I don't see why she's not here. She's the singer, she doesn't have an instrument to put away or anything."

"Ten is the singer too." Eleven said. River burst out laughing.

"Your name is Eleven, and your brother's name is Ten?" she questioned.

"Well you could call me Doctor if you want, River."

"I will, Sweetie." she answered. "Is that your brother over there, walking with Rose?"

"If that blond girl is Rose, then yes. Yes it is." he answered. Oh no! Here he was flirting with the competition, and now his brother was over there probably doing the same thing? This could potentially not end well.

**Hi again! I sound so disappointingly un-British in this. Why is everything amazing British? I wanna live in Britain so bad like omggggg. Next chapter= AmyxRory and MarthaxMickey.**


End file.
